


Paradisin'

by cathrheas



Series: Commissions [37]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Petra had thought Dorothea insane, pulling her away from the warmth of the celebration to slip onto a balcony—even summer in Faerghus was rather frigid—but she hadn’t resisted...Perhaps she should have.(Even if she kind of liked the way things were going.)
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Commissions [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Paradisin'

**Author's Note:**

> A ko-fi commission for one of my Twitter pals! Gotta love DoroPetra where Dorothea is sort of unhinged :)

“Can’t you feel their eyes on you, Petra?”

Petra couldn’t. They weren’t exactly well-hidden, but Petra knew nothing of the hungry, predatory stares that Dorothea was so afraid of. It was hard to speak with Dorothea’s lips so insistent at her neck, so Petra’s next words came out weak and hardly intelligible. “I...do not think such a thing is happening, Dorothea.”

“They are,” Dorothea insisted. Petra didn’t know what to do to help her; Dorothea’s breath was labored, as if she were in pain, but her ailment was outside of Petra’s realm of comprehension. All she could do was try her best to keep standing, although her legs were growing shaky. The brick wall Dorothea had propped her up against was cool against her skin. Petra had thought Dorothea insane, pulling her away from the warmth of the celebration to slip onto a balcony—even summer in Faerghus was rather frigid—but she hadn’t resisted...

Perhaps she should have.

(Even if she kind of liked the way things were going.)

“We shouldn’t,” Petra finally said. She couldn’t completely abandon her morals, no matter how  _ good _ Dorothea’s tongue felt on her chilled skin. “It is inappropriate to-to do such a thing at the professor’s wedding! What if she or Dimitri notice we’ve gone missing...? What if they come looking for us, and see?”

Dorothea suddenly dropped to her knees, her dress pooling on the rough floor of the balcony. Petra's dress was much shorter—above her knees, Dorothea's favorite piece—and Dorothea could easily put her hands on Petra's thighs without pushing it up. She looked up at Petra, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "You don't want them to see? You don't want everyone to know that you're all mine?"

"It is not that, but..."

"I don't mind it," Dorothea said, frowning. "If someone walked in on us, they'd just be reminded of how much I love you, how much you love  _ me. _ Don't you want that, Petra?"

Petra never knew what to say when Dorothea asked her questions like that, questions that didn't have any good answer. She never wanted to disappoint anyone, least of all Dorothea, but she didn't know what would please her. As always, though, she tried her best: "Of course I do."

"It's fine," Dorothea whispered, kissing the inside of Petra's thighs. She started pushing the dress up, until Petra's panties were visible to her. "Everyone's going to know by the time I'm done that I'm the only one who can do this to you. Isn't that lovely?"

Petra was too easy for Dorothea. She could hear the voices of her classmates and the professor drifting through the balcony's curtains, but she still allowed Dorothea to pull her panties down her thighs—just enough to expose her pussy. Petra wondered if Dorothea might have been right, if everyone there really was staring at her. Petra hardly thought herself  _ that _ amazing, no matter how much Dorothea complimented her, but it was a nice thought; both the idea of people finding her so attractive, and Dorothea being so in love with her that she couldn't stand the thought.

It might have been that line of thinking that turned Petra on as much as it did. The chill of the air hitting her slit made her realize just how wet she was. Dorothea quickly warmed her up again with her tongue, and they both moaned. Petra was the only one trying to keep her voice down; Dorothea truly didn’t seem to care if they were caught. Even while knowing that, Petra was still quite upset when Dorothea pulled that lovely mouth away, looking down at her and whining.

“You don’t have to hide it, Petra,” Dorothea said. She worded it like a suggestion, but Petra knew better. Dorothea was  _ telling _ her not to. “Like I said, I don’t mind if we’re caught.”

It was becoming clearer that Dorothea might have  _ wanted _ them to get caught.

Petra always obeyed Dorothea—Dorothea was so good to her—and so she stopped trying to silence her moans. It felt nice, perhaps, to let loose. They’d never done anything like this before, but Petra believed that Dorothea might have wanted to; she’d made eyes at Petra in public before, feeling her up or kissing her cheeks. At the very least, Dorothea was working quickly, so she must have cared a little bit about the risk.

Or perhaps she was so starved for Petra that she couldn’t help herself. Her tongue drove into Petra with such desperation, like she’d die without it, and her finger was untamed and quick against Petra’s clit. Petra wouldn’t have been able to be quiet if she wanted to, really. 

“Dorothea—ah, ah, Dorothea,” Petra said. “I c-cannot...you shouldn’t—”

Her lips still right up against Petra’s pussy, brushing against her clit, Dorothea said, “It’s okay, Petra. You’re almost there, aren’t you? Be a good girl, and cum for me.”

Petra’s back arched against the brick, and it scratched her skin, but when she hissed, it was out of pleasure rather than pain. Dorothea pinned her to the wall by her thighs, the lapping of her tongue only growing more feverish as Petra got louder. Someone had definitely heard them by then, Petra was sure of it. Maybe that was why Dorothea was so excited, licking up Petra’s juices so diligently that hardly a drop had missed her mouth.

Petra was near tears when she finally pushed Dorothea’s head away. For a moment, she thought Dorothea would have simply continued, but Dorothea finally granted her mercy, pulling her head back and breathing hard.

The moon had ducked behind some trees, and it was harder for Petra to see Dorothea’s face. But there were a few strips of light peeking through the leaves, and the wetness on Dorothea’s lips and chin almost seemed to sparkle in it.

Petra almost felt guilty for being so happy. Again, she said, “We should not have done that.”

“It’s alright, Petra. Even if someone overheard us, I doubt they’ll bring it up...well, Sylvain might.” Dorothea chuckled rising to her feet gracefully, even in heels. She licked her lips, then hummed. “I’ll have to fetch a napkin...”

“Everyone will know,” Petra insisted. “Dorothea, you are very...passionate.”

“That’s not a bad thing, though, is it? Trust me, it’ll be fine. I’d never lead you wrong, dear,” Dorothea said. “Don’t you feel much better?”

Petra...wasn’t sure. Dorothea had a way of doing things that made Petra wonder if she was better or worse off as a whole. If people weren’t staring at her before, they were definitely going to stare at her now, with her cheeks red and her forehead the tiniest bit sweaty. Dorothea seemed calmer, though...she wasn’t quite as wild, and the frustrated look that she’d had earlier was gone.

“I am guessing I do,” Petra finally said.

Dorothea smiled calmly, then took Petra’s hand. “I thought you would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)


End file.
